


You are my sky

by leothedino



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leothedino/pseuds/leothedino
Summary: Right after the events of Entombed, Basira and Daisy have some catching up to do.
Relationships: Basira Hussain & Alice "Daisy" Tonner
Kudos: 9





	You are my sky

_“Hi...oh my God.”_

For the first time since the Unknowing the hollow ache within her began to fade. Daisy was standing right in front of her. Her normally short cropped blonde hair had grown out and was lined with grey streaks but under those loose locks that had fallen into her face as she leaned on Jon for support were those eyes. Those grey eyes that could be harsh as a hurricane or gentle as falling into a cloud. They were locked on her from the moment she entered the room. Basira stood transfixed. It felt like a dream. She felt more herself than she had in months. Daisy took a tentative step forward and Basira felt every inhibition in her break. She ran forward and hugged her. Daisy frozen, then wrapped her arms around her, shaking.

“I never thought I’d see you again,” she sobbed. She was covered in grime and dirt and smelled like rot but, in that moment, Basira didn’t care. She was alive. She was there. Basira opened her eyes and tilted her head down, looking at Daisy to reassure herself that she hadn’t disappeared.

“Alright, alright,” she muttered gently, “We need to get you some water, you sound like you haven’t had anything to drink in months.” Daisy let out a hoarse, choked laugh.

“I do, don’t I,” she sighed.

Basira helped her to a desk chair and sat her down. Jon had had already vanished, leaving the two of them alone in the dusty room. Basira walked to the water cooler at the edge of the room, grabbing a stack of paper cups and filling as many as she could before returning to Daisy. She downed each cup as soon as it was handed to her, taking no care to drink neatly. Basira almost commented on how she should be careful near the artifacts but couldn’t bring herself to form the words. Instead she just...stared at her. How could this be _real?_ After she finished downing the water Daisy looked up at her, water running down her chin and carving divets in the dust caked into her skin.

“Don’t suppose I can get a bath?” Daisy said.

“There’s a shower on the second floor, I’ve been using it the past couple months,” Basira said. Daisy furrowed her brow.

“Not been going home?”

“Too dangerous,” she sighed, “You...you’ve missed a lot.” Daisy shakily stood up and walked to Basira, leaning against her for support.

“Do you think you could help walk me there?” “Do you have a change of clothes? Or were you planning on changing back into these.” Daisy let out a gentle laugh.

“Hey, I could walk around the institute naked,” she suggested, her voice light with humor. Basira snorted and rolled her eyes, trying to suppress a grin.

“You can borrow some of my clothes,” Basira said, “We can try to find you a wardrobe later, alright?” “Sounds like a plan,” Basira gently guided her up the stairs to the ground floor, pausing when Daisy’s stride seemed to falter. The room was mostly empty, the majority of people having already gone home for the day. Light from the setting sun filtered through the windows and cast a red tint through the room. Daisy stopped in her tracks.

“Are you alright?” Basira said softly. Daisy was staring out the glass pane window, her eyes glittering.

“Can we go outside? Before I clean up?” Daisy asked.

“I mean, I suppose,” Basira said with a shrug. The door opened as they stepped up to it, buffeting them with a rush of cool spring air. The clouds left puffy pink trails in the amber skies surrounding them, turning the streets surrounding them gold. She started at the sound of a choking sob. Daisy was staring up at the sky, her eyes glistening and her face split in a bittersweet smile. Basira put a reassuring arm over her shoulder and, to her surprise, Daisy turned to look back at her, the tears rolling down her cheeks were redirected by her grin. Basira couldn’t stop herself from smiling in turn, heart bursting to see the person she loved so much not just alive but really, truly happy. Loved. She loved Daisy. Their smiles softened as they locked eyes.

Time stood still for a moment.

And then she kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

> *autotuned baby crying*


End file.
